1. Technical Field
This invention relates to brake lighting systems and, more particularly, to a vehicle brake lighting system for informing a trailing vehicle of a sudden braking action initiated by a leading vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Currently, the only warning given of a change in speed of a vehicle to a following driver is the illumination of brake lights when the brake pedal is depressed. While it is highly recommended that vehicles follow at a safe distance, a panic stop of a preceding vehicle frequently results in rear end collisions. This is particularly true when the preceding vehicle is a large one such and a semi-tractor trailer unit or a large van which completely blocks the view of a following driver with respect to the traffic in front of the preceding vehicle.
Further, following at a presumed safe distance on a busy expressway can result in a greater likelihood of an accident than if one were to maintain a closer spacing. This is because aggressive drivers frequently use what one driver considers a safe interval, to be an interval large enough for the aggressive driver to move into when passing the following vehicle. Thus, due to the limited amount of space between the vehicles, upon sudden braking, the driver of the trailing vehicle actually has less time to react.
A study has shown that 80% of the rear end accidents could be prevented with just one more second to react. While looking ahead to the flow of traffic could help, drivers are often distracted by other things. Further, when following a large vehicle such as a truck or semi-tractor trailer, it is usually not possible to observe the traffic ahead of the truck or semi-tractor trailer.
Accordingly, a need remains for a vehicle brake lighting system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a brake lighting system that is automatically activated, convenient to use, and increases the safety of those on the road. Such a system flashes a third rear brake light in a panic deceleration or complete stop, thus allowing a following motorist to better judge how to react and avert a rear-end collision. This system is particularly helpful at alerting distracted, drowsy or daydreaming drivers that tend to be slow to react. Since the system operates automatically while the vehicle is operational, there is no extra effort required to warn a following traveler of a sudden slowdown or complete stop.